Zig Zag of Heart
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Another chapter from Wu...Sun Shang Xiang mengajak seseorang yang berbeda prinsip darinya untuk menonton kembang api bersama. Kencan yang berjalan di luar dugaan sang putri dari Wu...


Zig Zag of Heart

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors<p>

All characters belong to KOEI

* * *

><p>Chara : Shang Xiang x Ling Tong<p>

FanFic Story : Morning Eagle

Ok, another chapter from Wu

Hope u all like it! Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Oh, a simple complication,<br>Miscommunications lead to a fallout,  
>So many things that I wish you knew<br>So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
><em>And we're not speaking<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know<em>  
><em>Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah<em>

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_  
><em>When it all broke down<em>  
><em>And the story of us<em>  
><em>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>

_Next chapter_

**_Taylor Swift_**

**_The Story of Us_**

* * *

><p>Lampion warna-warni menghiasi setiap jalan di kota, memberikan petunjuk kemana orang-orang harus berjalan. Suara-suara menggema keras, teriakan anak kecil, tawa orang-orang mabuk di kedai minum, celoteh para wanita yang saling memamerkan pakaian terbaik mereka. Penuh dan membuat jengah, tapi di sisi lain terlihat menyenangkan, momen yang jarang sekali kutemui selama ini. Aku mengambil napas, menahannya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Perasaan aneh yang meliputi diriku, tegang sekaligus senang. Bisa ikut dalam tradisi ini setiap tahunnya merupakan keberuntungan bagiku, mengingat kakak yang selalu melarangku keluar dari istana—protektif yang berlebihan—apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki. Bahkan ayahpun lebih membiarkanku bebas, melakukan hal yang kusukai asal tidak melebihi 'batas' nya yang sudah ditentukan.<p>

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini, menunggunya yang terlalu terlambat sekarang. Apa seharusnya aku pulang saja, membiarkan malam ini menangis sendirian di dalam kamar karena seorang laki-laki sudah menelantarkanku begitu saja. Tapi, air mataku terlalu berharga untuknya, menangis hanya membuatku tambah ingin memukulnya keras.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku keras, membuatku spontan berbalik. Ling Tong ngos-ngosan, seperti habis berlari berpuluh-puluh mil jauhnya.

"Kau ini darimana? Aku sudah menunggumu disini dari tadi, kau tahu? Membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu itu tidak baik."

"Hah? Justru aku yang menunggumu dari tadi dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Seharusnya kau menunggu di gerbang selatan," katanya kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang gerbang barat, kan?" Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu bodoh.

"Aku bilang gerbang selatan, putri... Aku sampai berlari mencarimu keliling kota, tahu! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Itu salahmu, kenapa terus-terusan mengganti tempat janjinya dan...kenapa kau mencariku kesini? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di gerbang selatan?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Begitu baik dirinya untuk berlari keliling kota mencariku yang berdiri sendirian di tengah hiruk pikuk yang terlalu padat.

"Firasatku tidak enak, kau tersesat bukanlah hal yang aneh."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meninju lengannya.

"Aw—"

"Kau ini! Ini festival, tempat untuk bersenang-senang, bukan membuat orang jengah!" kataku kesal.

"Shang Xiang, jangan marahi Ling Tong lagi. Kasihan kan, dia mencarimu sampai lari keliling kota!" rengek Xiao Qiao yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia merangkul lenganku erat, memasang tampang memelasnya.

"Kalian kenapa malah berdebat disini? Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai," kata Zhou Yu yang muncul di samping Xiao Qiao, menawan seperti biasanya.

"Zhou Yu benar! Ayo, kemarikan tangan kalian!" Xiao Qiao menarik tanganku dan Ling Tong, menyatukannya bersamaan. "Nah, kalian harus berbaikan!"

Tanganku tergenggam erat dalam tangan Ling Tong. Anehnya, tidak satupun dari kami berniat melepaskannya. Jantungku menjadi tidak tenang, rasanya aneh dan gugup.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Xiao Qiao sambil menggandeng lengan Zhou Yu dan berjalan berdampingan di depan kami.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Ling Tong, hampir membuatku tersentak kaget. Dia mengangkat tangan kami yang bergandengan, menunjukkan padaku dengan mata bertanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk membalasnya dan membuatnya tersenyum nyegir.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan tersesat lagi," katanya, ada sedikit canda di sana.

Aku memelototinya sambil meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi hanya berhasil membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~000~

Area yang berbeda, suasana yang berbeda. Semua orang yang berkumpul terlihat berpasangan—laki-laki dan perempuan. Perayaan yang menjadi khas setiap tahunnya, dimana setiap pasangan berkumpul untuk melihat kembang api bersama, di tempat yang khusus dan istimewa di kota—akses terdekat dan terbagus untuk melihat pertunjukkan. Sekali lagi ditekankan, ini hanya untuk orang yang berpasangan, tidak terkecuali dan sudah menjadi tradisi yang lekat setiap tahun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa peraturan itu berlaku dan darimana asalnya. Tapi untungnya, setiap pasangan tidak harus berarti 'benar-benar pasangan' yang sebenarnya, kami bisa berpasangan dengan siapa saja, adik, kakak, ayah, paman, bahkan teman. Ling Tong bukanlah pilihan pertama bagiku, karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kuajak dan hanya dialah yang memiliki waktu luang.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk dan tidak sabar menunggu kembang api yang diluncurkan tepat tengah malam. Langit sekarang tidak berawan, tapi berbintang yang bertaburan seperti hamparan kristal. Bulan purnama terlihat besar, lebih besar dari ukuran semestinya atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi terlihat bersinar, menerangi kami semua yang berkumpul di atas bukit yang cukup gelap malam ini. Obor api penerangan sengaja dikurangi agar kami bisa melihat kembang api lebih bersinar dan spektakuler.

Di sudut kanan, terlihat beberapa meja kayu dan bangku, dan juga beberapa gentong _ jiu (_1) berukuran besar di sampingnya. Beberapa orang terlihat ramai berpesta sambil menegak minumannya sampai mabuk berat.

"Kau mau ke sana?" tanya Ling Tong, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena disini terlalu ramai.

"Ha? Maksudmu, ke tempat dimana kau bisa mabuk sepuasnya tanpa membayar minumanmu?" aku tidak melihat pelayan atau penjaga gentong-gentong _jiu_ itu, kebanyakan orang mengambilnya sesuka hati.

"Bukan, itu sebuah perlombaan. Siapa yang bisa minum paling lama, dialah pemenangnya," jawabnya santai. Tersirat dari matanya kalau dia ingin ikut serta.

"Darimana kau tahu?"  
>"Ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari perayaannya, semua orang juga tahu."<p>

Aku sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya. "Begitu? Lalu, apa hadiahnya?"

"Entahlah, biasanya uang atau makan gratis di kedai penyelenggara. Tapi, yang satu ini mungkin hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, melihat orang yang ikut serta tidak terlalu banyak."

Ling Tong mulai melangkah pergi, mendekat ke arah meja-meja itu. Aku ragu untuk mengikutinya, kami datang kesini untuk melihat kembang api, bukan untuk mabuk.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin lihat kembang api," rengekku. Sebenarnya tidak adil juga bersikap manja, mengingat akulah yang memintanya untuk menemaniku menonton pertunjukkan. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan dia sedikit bersenang-senang, melakukan hal yang dia suka. Jarang sekali kami—jendral dan pengurus kerajaan—bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini, waktu dan jadwal yang padat untuk melindungi negara merupakan kewajiban, bersenang-senang di waktu luang tidak selalu menjadi pilihan utama kami.

"Masih ada waktu dan aku tidak bisa ikut serta kalau sendirian, perlombaannya untuk pasangan."

Aku terdiam, sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Melihat matanya yang memancarkan keinginan berlebihan, membuatku sedikit bersimpati padanya.

"Ow..baiklah, aku ikut," kataku pasrah dan membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Tidak salah aku ikut, ini kesempatanku untuk minum—di luar jangkauan Kak Quan yang selalu melarangku minum.

"Ok! Jangan mabuk sehabis gelas pertama ya," godanya sambil melangkah ke dalam kerumunan yang histeris dan ramai itu. Aku mengikutinya di belakang, mengamati tubuh tegapnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Seharusnya dia memiliki teman kencannya hari ini, bukan denganku yang kesepian ini. Banyak wanita berebut untuk sekedar menarik perhatiannya—setidaknya melirik mereka selama seperkian detik saja bisa membuat hati mereka luluh dan berbunga-bunga. Aku sendiri sering kali mendengar beberapa pelayan membicarakan segala hal tentangnya, rencana aneh mereka untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Ling Tong saat berpapasan—entah kenapa perasaan aneh mengusikku, membuat hatiku tidak tenang dan risih.

"Kakak yang disana, kau mau ikut serta?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk membawa gelas berisi _jiu_ berwarna bening(2) berikutnya dan menyusunnya di atas meja kayu.

"Ya, aku dan teman kencanku," katanya sambil menunjukku di sebelahnya. Aku spontan terkejut, mendengar hal yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Wah, kakak cantik, kau bisa minum?" tanya pemuda itu, memandangku dengan keraguan di matanya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku suka sekali minum! Kau meremehkanku?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tegas, membalas tatapannya yang meremehkanku.

"Oh..tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja, jarang wanita cantik seperti kakak berani menantang untuk minum!" katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, sepertinya dia sudah mabuk.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong,kan?" bisik Ling Tong, wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kami.

"Bohong apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau tidak suka minum, bahkan Yang Mulia rela menyembunyikan semua persediaan _jiu_, hanya untuk menghindarimu minum setetespun."

"Itu semenjak ayah tidak ada. Dia terlalu...protektif yang berlebihan."

"Ya, semua peserta diharap duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia!" teriak pemuda mabuk itu dan mulai memanggil para peserta satu persatu untuk segera bersiap.

Aku duduk di samping Ling Tong, memperhatikan gelas kecil yang sudah terisi _jiu_.

"Oh...ya, perlu kuberitahu bahwa _bai jiu_ yang digunakan ini sedikit keras! Hati-hati dengan wajah kalian, sebelum membentur meja kayu dan pingsan!" teriaknya sambil tertawa lagi, dia benar-benar mabuk.

Aku menelan ludahku, sedikit tegang untuk mencoba minum. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh gelas yang berisi _jiu_, selain teh hitam dan teh hijau setiap harinya. Apa aku bisa langsung mabuk begitu tegukan pertama selesai? Apa yang dikatakan orang bila melihat putri Wu mabuk di acara rakyat yang dia hadiri bersama pasangan kencannya? Urgh..memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi. Aku memberanikan diri melirik Ling Tong yang ternyata sudah meneguk gelas pertama.

"Sudah dimulai?" tanyaku bingung, aku tidak mendengar aba-aba apapun.

"Ya, sudah sejak tadi, kok. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Aku mengangkat gelas pertamaku dan langsung meneguknya dalam sekali telan.

"Hei...hei..jangan langsung—"

Terlambat, hal yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah tenggorokanku yang terasa seperti tercekik hebat. Rasa araknya aneh, menyengat dan membuat keningku berkerut dengan sendirinya. Rasa panas menyerang seluruh tenggorokanku, membuatku hampir terbatuk karenanya. Ini benar-benar _jiu_ yang keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ling Tong disebelahku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Hm...aku...baik-baik saja," jawabku, berusaha mengeluarkan setiap kata dengan nada yang normal.

"Apa..lebih baik berhenti saja—"

"Tidak! Ayo lanjutkan!" teriakku membantahnya. Aku sendiri kaget sekaligus bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba aku berteriak padanya, seakan-akan mulutku tidak bisa kukontrol.

Ling Tong nyengir sebagai jawaban dan langsung meneguk gelas berikutnya dalam sekali tegukan. Aku tidak mau kalah darinya, meneguk gelas berikutnya yang kupikir hasilnya tidak seburuk yang pertama, tapi dugaanku salah besar—rasanya malah lebih parah dari yang pertama kali. Tapi tidak semuanya terasa buruk, begitu rasa panasnya mereda lidahku baru bisa merasakan rasa pahit manis yang bercampur dalam _jiu_ itu. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk bagiku.

Aku terus meminum tegukan demi tegukan, tidak tahu sudah meminum berapa banyak, berapa lama. Yang pasti rasa manisnya semakin terasa, membuat kepalaku menjadi ringan, melupakan segala sesuatu yang menggangguku, membiarkan rasa itu mengambil alih. Saat aku mau meneguk gelas berikunya, sebuah tangan menghentikan tanganku.

"Sudah, hentikan putri," kata Ling Tong. Matanya tajam menatapku, mata cokelat hampir hitam yang selalu memandangku seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya sekarang, lebih menyukainya daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan Ling Tong! Kalau kau menghentikanku, kita bisa kalah," kataku sambil berusaha menepis tangannya.

"Bisa dibilang tinggal kita yang tersisa, peserta lain sudah menyerah." Ling Tong perlahan mengambil gelasku dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, melihat peserta lain yang terkapar di atas meja. Bahkan ada laki-laki gendut yang mendengkur tidak sadarkan diri, sementara pasangan perempuannya berusaha membangunkannya sekuat tenaga. Sejak kapan aku tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku? Bahkan sesaat tadi, aku tidak mempedulikan, tidak menyadari keberadaan Ling Tong di sampingku. Semua perhatianku teralih dan terpusat hanya untuk minum.

"Kau tidak terbiasa untuk minum, kau bisa pingsan nanti. Ayo kita pergi," bujuk Ling Tong sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya menarik perlahan tanganku untuk berdiri, tubuhku merespon perintahnya tanpa pikir panjang. Sentuhannya membuatku lupa akan kenikmatan _jiu_ tadi, membuatku tidak lagi berselera untuk meminumnya.

Ling Tong menuntunku berjalan, tidak tahu menuju kemana, karena yang kuperhatikan dari tadi adalah tanah. Kepalaku langsung pusing begitu berdiri dan berjalan, rasanya seperti dunia di sekitarkulah yang berputar. Tiba-tiba kakiku goyah, keseimbanganku seakan hilang dari tubuhku. Tangan Ling Tong langsung menahan tubuhku, mencegah mukaku membentur tanah yang kotor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa putri?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Jangan...memanggilku..putri." Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bicara, mengeluarkan suara membuat mual semakin terasa.

"Kau hampir mencium tanah dan masih mempermasalahkan panggilanmu?" Ling Tong langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku. Rasa aneh di perutku terasa, bukan rasa mual dan ingin muntah, tapi perasaan ringan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding.

"Ling—"

"Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu jatuh dan pingsan disana. Kakakmu—Yang Mulia bisa membunuhku!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, anehnya itu terasa lucu bagiku, "Mungkin...itu lebih baik!"

~000~

Aku terduduk di bawah pohon, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan—seperti yang diajarkan Ling Tong. Langit berbintang mengingatkanku akan tujuan kami datang kesini, bukan untuk mabuk tapi untuk melihat kembang api. Aku tertawa, menertawakan kebodohanku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewatkan pertunjukkan utamanya, melupakan segalanya kecuali diriku sendiri. Ini menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku, lebih baik menjalani hari yang biasa saja, membantu kakak dalam urusan kerajaan, dibandingkan terduduk disini karena mual tidak karuan.

"Minumlah ini, putri," kata Ling Tong tiba-tiba, sambil menyodorkan botol kayu kepadaku. Aku bingung mengamati, apa yang ada di baliknya?

"Itu hanya air biasa," jawab Ling Tong, seakan dia bisa menebak pikiranku. Aku langsung membukanya dan meneguknya perlahan, rasanya segar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mual dan pusing?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Sepertinya dia meneguk _jiu_ lebih banyak daripadaku.

"Hm...latihan," jawabnya singkat dan kemudian terdiam.

Terasa keheningan disini, perasaan canggung diantara kami. Ling Tong terduduk disampingku, memperhatikan langit yang penuh bintang. Dia pasti sedang menyesali pertunjukkan yang terlewat, menyesali tindakanku yang diluar batas.

"Maaf," katanya, membuatku hampir tersedak minumku.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu minum tadi, mengikuti perlombaan bodoh itu. Kau tidak harus menjadi seperti ini." Sekarang dia menatapku, ada perasaan bersalah disana.

"Takut kakakku membunuhmu?"

"Aku serius!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli, lucu melihatnya panik. "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan! Asalkan, kau tidak memanggilku putri. Hampir sepanjang hari kau mengucapkan nama itu."

Ling Tong tersenyum nyegir, perasaannya terlihat sedikit membaik. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Maaf..sebenarnya ini juga karena kebodohanku, begitu bodoh hingga terikat dengan minuman bodoh itu! Gara-gara aku, kita melewatkan pertunjukkannya!"

Ling Tong terlihat bingung melihatku marah-marah sendiri, sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. "Kenapa kau juga jadi bodoh, sich? Maksudku, kita melewatkan pertunjukkan kembang apinya! Tujuan kita kesini jadi sia-sia karena kebodoh—"

"Cukup. Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata 'bodoh', sampai-sampai menyebutku bodoh?"

"Itulah yang kurasakan," ungkapku.

Ling Tong tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Dia berhenti tertawa dan memandangku lekat. Senyumnya masih terlihat di wajahnya, matanya begitu..hitam, hitam di malam yang gelap ini, tertutup bayangan remang-remang pohon. Mata hitamnya seakan menarikku mendekat padanya, ingin menyentuh wajahnya yang menawan, seakan-akan dia memang terlahirkan sebagai sesuatu yang rupawan—membuat setiap wanita berebut untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja warna-warna itu memercik di belakang kepalanya. Kembang api yang memukau, menandakan perasaanku saat ini, bahagia, sedih, tegang, takut, menjadi satu. Warna-warna yang berbeda menjadi satu, yang anehnya berhasil membentuk sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda tapi indah dan menarik.

"Lihat, pertunjukkan kembang apinya sudah dimulai!" kata Ling Tong bersemangat, menarikku keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon.

"Jadi...aku.." aku kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan.

"Kau salah besar, pertunjukkannya memang belum dimulai," ucap Ling Tong geli, lagi-lagi dia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Aku langsung memukulnya kesal. Dia membiarkanku merenungi nasibku sendiri, membuatku frustasi karena sudah membuat suatu kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku jadi merasa...bodoh.

"Aku baru saja mau bilang, tapi kembang apinya keburu muncul. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku."

"Jadi aku harus menyalahkan kembang apinya?"

Ling Tong tertawa lagi, kali ini dia berhasil lari dari pukulanku. "Kau benar-benar mabuk, putri! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau lihat kembang apinya. Penyesalan tidak bisa kau ulang nantinya."

"Jangan panggil aku putri!" teriakku kesal. Aku menghela napas dan terduduk di rumput yang halus, menggelitiki telapak tanganku. Aku tertidur di rumput, menengadah ke langit menikmati keindahan kembang api, sementara perutku terus memprotes tidak karuan. Ling Tong terduduk di sampingku, terdiam melihat kembang api yang tidak kunjung padam.  
>"Indah ya," kataku, memecah keheningan.<p>

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Mataku lagi-lagi teralih kepadanya, memperhatikan sosoknya yang diterangi kembang api. Mungkin aku memang mabuk, bagaimana bisa aku beranggapan bahwa Ling Tong benar-benar keren dan berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar kencang?

000~END~000

* * *

><p>Notes :<p>

**(1)** Jiu berarti wine dalam bahasa inggris atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan arak, dalam bahasa Jepang disebut sake. Pertama kali diketahui dari puisi klasik yang berumur 2000 tahun dalam masa dinasti Han. Dalam tradisi China, dikenal beberapa jiu seperti _Huang Jiu _(arak kuning)dan _Bai Jiu_ (arak putih), Putao Jiu (arak anggur merah).

**(2)** Maksudnya adalah Bai Jiu(arak putih) atau dengan sebutan lain Shao Jiu (arak panas). (_All source by Wiki_)

* * *

><p>Special thanks to:<p>

Cerita ini request dari **MrsGoldenweek** yang memang ingin Shang Xiang x Ling Tong terwujud, karena di cerita sebelumnya kurang 'greget' n romance, jadi... terwujudlah cerita ini! Thanks for your idea MrsGoldenweek!

Thanks for my playlist~ _Boys Like Girls, One Night Only, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, 30 Seconds to Mars, Mcfly _^^


End file.
